Juzo Mido (Code Vein)
Summary Juzo Mido was an acclaimed scientist and researcher; one of the top in his field from well before the Great Collapse. However, under the guise of revolutionary scientific research, Juzo Mido attempted many malicious and vile experiments, involving a program to create "enhanced soldiers" that resulted in him kidnapping and enslaving many children including Yakumo Shinonome. Under the belief that humans are being held back from their true potential, and in the interest of "rising people to the next step in evolution", he continued these experiments until well after the Great Collapse within the Gaol of the Mists and took advantage of many humans and revenants to push the limits of human potential. Having even gone so far as to use himself for his research, he quickly became one of the most powerful revenants known to man and is the primary antagonist of Code Vein. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 4 and 8. Reliant on the BOR parasite, which can only be destroyed by directly erasing their heart. Will almost instantaneously revive at a Mistle if killed via normal means), Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid. Can very quickly regenerate from slashing attacks that rip through their body at any angle, including decapitation, though this is mildly limited), Empowerment (via Focus), Teleportation (via Mistles, the Bloodstained Stake and ichor gifts), Cloth Manipulation (via Blood Veils, which can transform into deadly forms capable of piering and tearing apart flesh independently), Healing, Blood Manipulation (via Ichor, Drain Attacks and Leak, which can drain the blood of an opponent entirely in a matter of seconds), Power Nullification and Sealing (via Inhibit, which severely limits an opponent's available moveset by sealing away their powers), Statistics Reduction and Density Manipulation (via Slow, which severely hinders an opponent's movement by massively increasing the density of their blood), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (via Stun, which prevents an opponent from moving entirely for a set period of time), Poison Manipulation, Energy Projection, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Sealing, Statistics Reduction, Density Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Heavily implied to be capable of wielding the Queen's Relics, artifacts that would drive any normal human or revenant to insanity immediately) Attack Potency: Small Country level ( Capable of one-shotting several Successors with a single strike, each of whom hold Queen's Relics. Comparable to the Late-Game The Queenslayer) Speed: At least Supersonic (Should be comparable to the late-game Queenslayer) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human level, likely higher (Should be comparable to, if not far higher than the Queenslayer) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Can very easily tank hits from the late-game Queenslayer. Should be comparable to his attack potency) Stamina: Likely Extremely High (As one of the strongest revenants, Juzo Mido should easily be comparable to the late-game main cast in terms of endurance) Range: Extended melee range with Judgement Edge, at least hundreds of metres with ichor gifts and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: *'Judgement Edge:' In-Game Description - A two-handed sword made by the infinitely inquisitive and depraved revenant Mido. Its internal transformation mechanism can generate a high-output Gift blade, giving it exceeding destructive power that was likely meant for a final showdown against Silva. Intelligence: At least Genius. Explicitly stated to have been a widely acclaimed researcher and scientist from well before the Great Collapse, being considered one of the greatest minds of his generation. Weaknesses: Will die permanently if their heart is fully destroyed. As a revenant, they tend to lose parts of their memory after many deaths. Note: For a better understanding of how the abilities of Revenants work, please read this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Healers Category:Blood Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Code Vein Category:Geniuses Category:Density Users Category:Tier 6